criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Roman Around
'Just Roman Around '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Little Pheadmouth and it's 27h case of the season, also the 3rd one to take place in Little Pheadmouth. Plot Team went to interrogate retired astronaut John C. Birk about Order of Specters plans, only to be informed by Bruno that John has been found decapitated at coloseum movie set. When team arrived, they found John's body with his head nowhere to be found. Team also found a machete next to the body. Bruno confirmed that machete belongs to him, which lead the team to suspect him in this murder investigation. After a while, team found a reason to suspect climate change activist Felix Brown and HAZMAT specialist Trishna Joshi before returning back to precinct. After returning back, Chief Vanya Bhakta told them that one of the actors broke into the crime scene. Team went there, only to find actor Tobias Frankenberger furious because movie set got labeled as a crime scene. After interrogating him, team investigated the theater where they found lawyer Stella Ziarati's phone, who was later confirmed to be victim's lawyer. After interrogating them, team searched the museum since that was one of the places where John was before the murder. After investigating it, team found torn up photo of John and Bruno. Person who tore it up was revealed to be Bruno, who said that John was his idol when he was younger, but John mocked his burns when Bruno went to museum to meet him. Team also spoke to Trishna, who said that she and John worked together before, and she couldn't stand him because he was known for being selfish and a pervert. After interrogating Trishna, team heard someone arguing at the movie set. Team went there only to find Stella accussing Tobias for murder, saying that he had killed her father. When asked about this, Stella confirmed that John was her father and that she was a accidental pregnancy. He then forced her to change her name so that she wouldn't make a scandal. Team investigated the museum again only to find out that Felix depised John after he refused to finance Felix's upcoming TV show even though he has promised that he will. Team also found a torn-up photo of Tobias and John. When asked about it, Tobias said that John ruined his dreams of becoming an astrounaut after he sabotaged his interview out of jelaousy. After returning to precinct, weapons expert Daria Lynn panickly told the team that she found John C. Birk's head in station's dining room oven. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Stella for murder. Upon admitting to murder, Stella said that she spent her whole life trying to get in contact with her father, John. After finally succedding, she left Iran and headed straight to Venusville, hoping that she will finally meet him. After finding, instead of greeting her, he screamed at her, saying that she must leave immediately because he can't let himself be involved in such a scandal. Few months later, earlier today, Stella found John on the movie set. John lost his temper and pushed her, saying that she must leave him alone. Heartbroken Stella then snapped, brought a machete and cut off his head. After realizing what she has done, she hid the head in police station to scare them away. Judge Grayson Pierre decided that Stella should remain in custody pending a thorough psychiatric evaluation for her father's murder. Post-trial, team got a call from Anya Ivanova, who said that Demos is after her and she can't say anything about the plans yet, but she can help. She told the team to go in the museum and that they will find their answers there. Team only found an ancient Roman box. After successfuly opening it, they it sent to Gabriel Herrera, who said that box is probably owned by Demos since it had multiple pictures of Order of Specters hideouts and cloning experiments files. However, Gabriel also found one purple paper that is written with some kind of secret code. Ben told the team that his boyfriend Tyler Highmore is a professional hacker. Team gavea the paper to Tyler, who said that paper is a file written in secret code by Demos himself. Demos wrote something very important. OoS plan is to freeze complete Venusville so that only ''powerful people can remain. Team got in contact with Anya again, who confirmed that to be OoS plan. However, plan is delayed since powerful people are working on their hideout from the freezing and they need Morognium for global freezing. Right when she said that, their call ended. Meanwhile, Bruno's girlfriend Avery Miller came to station, saying that Bruno is cheating on her with actress Savannah Blake, after she saw them together at coloseum movie set. Team investigated the crime scene where they found a proposal ring. Heartbroken Avery wanted to talk with Bruno immediately. After finding it, he said that he bought a ring to propose to Avery, but he needed Savannah's help with choosing the right one. When Avery heard that, she said sorry to Bruno for accussing him too early, but Bruno just said that he extremelly hurt that his girlfriend thought something like that. After all these events, Chief Vanya Bhakta ordered the team to catch Demos faster because, if he finds and kills Anya, whole Venusville will be freezed forever... Summary Victim: * John C. Birk (found decapitated at coloseum movie set, his head is nowhere to be found). Murder Weapon: * Machete Killer: * Stella Ziarati Suspects BFilipovichVC27.png|Bruno Filipovich. FBrownVC27.png|Felix Brown TJoshiVC27.png|Trishna Joshi TFrankenbergerVC27.png|Tobias Frankenberger SZiaratiVC27.png|Stella Ziarati Quasi-suspect(s) AIvanovaVC27.png|Anya Ivanova THighmoreVC27.png|Tyler Highmore AMillerQuasi1.png|Avery Miller Killer's Profile * The killer eats Take It Cheesy snacks. * The killer knows Dante's Inferno. * The killer eats caviar. * The killer wears gold accessories. * The killer has a mole. Crime Scenes